Dovetail
by silver neko baka
Summary: Link and Dove are classmates at Skyloft's knight academy and they NEVER stop arguing. When Link finds himself partnered with Dove on his mission to save Zelda, the question is will Link her attitude long enough to complete his quest? Implied Zelink.
1. Anger Management Issues

**Title: Dovetail**

**World: LoZ Skyward Sword**

** Hello everyone! I have returned, with an undeniable urge to write a fic for Nintindo's official BEST game EVER! Enjoy!**

** ~Silver Neko Baka**

** Disclaimer: I own Legend of Zelda!**

** Link: *Sighs* Neko, repeat after me "I do not own Legend of Zelda."**

** Me: I know you don't! 'Cause I do!**

** Link: *Shakes head* Neko does not own Legend of Zelda. If she did, Zelda and I would kiss, Byrne wouldn't have died, and—She would be going out with Vaati! WHO THE HECK IS WRITING THIS SCRIPT!**

** Zelda and Ghirahim: O_O …he SPOKE…**

**Chapter 1: Anger Management Issues**

_**(In which my OC's sanity is questioned)**_

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

(Link's POV)

"This is the tenth time I'm having to say this, Link," instructor Owlan snapped at me, "if you don't practice your flying, you'll never become a knight. You know what?" he asked, "Just go away! I mean it, go away! If you don't care enough to practice, then I don't care enough to teach you!"

I looked down at my shoes, embarrassed at the fact that he had chewed me out like that. "Yes instructor Owlan," I mumbled, unable to force anything else out of my mouth. That's the thing I don't like about words. They stick in your brain and refuse to let go of whatever they're holding onto in there and fall into your mouth when you need them the most.

O~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~O

(Dove's POV)

Circling above Skyloft on the back of my green Loftwing, Aedion, is just what I need to clear my head. I tell you, there is nothing that can compare to the feeling of soaring through the clear skies hundreds of feet above the cloud barriers below.

I was practicing speed flying for the race when I felt something slam into me from behind.

"Holy freakin' crap!" I shouted, grabbing onto my Loftwing as I almost fell off it's back.

The head of another bird moved down to examine me while giving me a "where the heck did you come from, freak," look. I took one look at the bird and rolled my eyes.

"Of course I should have known," I growled hauling myself back up onto my bird and slowing down until I was gliding right beside the other bird rider.

He didn't notice. He was probably so busy daydreaming about goddess-only-knows-what he hadn't even noticed that his bird had plowed into mine.

"Hey!" I barked. Link continued to stare off into space.

I spit the shell from a sunflower seed I was eating at him, which him in the face and immediately jarred him from whatever he was thinking.

"Hwah!" He shouted in alarm before looking over at me. "Ow, Dove! What was that for?"

"You're not going to be happy until you commit man-slaughter out here, are you?" I demanded.

"Huh?" he asked, obviously confused.

"You and your freaking bird almost killed me, you feather-brained idiot!" I shouted.

His face then morphed from confused to embarrassed. "Sorry, Dove!" he said quickly, giving me a sheepish grin.

"You'd better be," I muttered, "Do you like being alive?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess," he said uncertainly.

"Well then, if you want to keep on living then I strongly suggest that you watch where you're going and DON'T RUN INTO ME!" I exploded before flying away from him as fast as I could.

O~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~O

(Link's POV)

_In need of anger management much?_ I thought as I watched the girl fly off. Dove had always been known for having a temper (and a microscopic good side.) And if you couldn't get on said good side, you at least wanted to remain neutral because getting on her bad side was a REALLY bad idea.

In fact I think at that time, the only person on her good side was Headmaster Gaebora's daughter, Zelda. But really, everybody liked Zelda so that's not at all surprising. I think Zelda liked Dove as a close friend but she wasn't afraid to keep her in line when her temper reared its ugly head. Dove was actually okay if you caught her when she was hanging around with Zelda because of that very reason.

Goddess have mercy on the people who were on her bad side. Black hair, black clothes, bright green eyes (which I swear get two shades brighter when she's royally ticked off), and a death glare that would make a demon want to crawl into a corner and never come out? Her parents must have had some sick sense of humor to have named her Dove.

** Yeah, this chapter was basically just to introduce the OC and stuff. Don't laugh, my character development before I launch into a story is VERY important to me. They'll get better, they'll get longer, they'll get more exciting, I promise. Please review and tell me what you think of my OC. I like writing characters like her, you know what I mean, they're the good guys but they aren't exactly the nicest people in the world. What say you, Dove?**

**Dove: Meh, review or I'll hurt you.**

**Me: *hits dove over the head with iron shield* Stay tuned for chapter 2 folks!**


	2. Tales of a Forgotten World

**Title: Dovetail**

**Author: Silver Neko Baka**

**I would like to thank ****Rose **** for reviewing my story. That's just the kind of motivation I need to keep typing. I'll type a better, longer chapter this time and try to make it more exciting.**

**Disclaimer: Do I look Japanese? Do I sound like I know Japanese? *Takes a deep breath* Nani, Neko, Inu, Hikari, Chizu, Ame, Dakara, Baka—MMPH!**

**Zelda: *hand over Neko's mouth* she doesn't own Zelda and I'd be afraid of what would happen to all of us if she did.**

**Chapter two: Tales of a Forgotten Land**

_**(in which Link stops Dove from committing suicide)**_

(Dove's POV)

It was pleasantly cool that night, but considering the heat from the blazing fire in front of me, nobody would have known if Skyloft had just been transported into the middle of the ice age.

When Headmaster Gaebora had given the suggestion that we have a campfire tonight, I thought he was joking. You can imagine my surprise when I saw the plume of smoke rising from the area where the statue of the goddess was.

Of course my first thought had been _HOLY CRAP! THE ISLAND IS ON FIRE! _That quickly evolved into something I think we're all familiar with, a sensation that can only be described as "…oh…"

"Well this is nice," Fledge piped up, "seeing everybody together like this."

"What's nice about it?" I demanded, "I'm bored out of my head! Besides, I, unfortunately, see all of you every day!"

Fledge backed up until he went a bit too far and tripped over Link. _Tch, good riddance fool,_ I thought.

(Link's POV)

"What did I do?" Fledge asked, timidly glancing back at the temperamental girl.

"Nothing," I replied, "Ignore her, Fledge. That's just how she is. If you want to have fun and think it's nice, have fun, think it's nice, and ignore Dove."

"A-alright then," Fledge stammered, quickly moving to my other side, away from Dove.

I looked over at Dove, who looked like she was conducting an experiment to find out if she stared at the fire hard enough she'd be transported away from the rest of us. For a split second, I found myself wondering if she was lonely over there by herself. I quickly shook that thought from my head and pitched it into the fire to burn. If Dove was lonely, she should straighten up her attitude because it was her own dang fault.

(General POV)

Headmaster Gaebora made a sign for everybody to halt their conversations for the time being. A silence fell over the crowd, but now one of those uncomfortable "Oh no, bad news" or "Oh terrific, I can't take another one of this guy's boring speeches" silences. It was a fairly comfortable silence, like something you'd hear during some kind of magic act when you just KNOW something mysterious and magical is about to take place.

Everybody had their eyes trained on him, waiting for him to begin speaking. Everyone except Dove that is, who seemed to find tossing pecans into the fire to hear them explode like fire crackers and see how high they'd sky rocket once they popped.

Gaebora paid the bored girl no mind. "Who has heard the tales of the world below the clouds?" he inquired.

Several hands went up. The others simply muttered to each other about how there couldn't possibly be a world below the clouds while Dove shot them murderous, "shut-up-you-bloody-fools-before-I-come-over-there-and-tie-your-mouths-closed" looks.

"Very good," he continued, still ignoring Dove's attitude problems (which of course he had noticed and intended to speak with her about later on). "For those of you who have, it is a wonderful story that I'm sure you wouldn't mind hearing again. For the ones who haven't, I suppose this will be a wonderful surprise."

He then cleared his throat and launched into the story. "Centuries ago and probably even centuries before that, mankind lived in a world that existed below the clouds… the Surface."

(Dove's POV)

Now I was paying attention. A world below the clouds? The Surface? You've gotta be joking! Any fool can tell you that below the clouds there are just more clouds, either that or nothing. Face it folks, you jump off Skyloft's piers and didn't call your bird, you keep on falling forever 'cause that bird ain't coming after you once you're sorry butt is too far away for it to hear you whistle.

Never the less, it wouldn't hurt just to listen this once. Besides, if it turned out to be one of those cheesy "and so the moral of the story is…" kind of things, I could just tune it out. Or better yet, go inside away from all these bozos. I snapped back to attention once I realized that I was missing it anyway for all my daydreaming.

"… Legions of demons waged war on the Surface with their sights set on the goddesses power," Gaebora continued. I pretty much tuned out whatever I found unimportant until it was merely a faintly annoying drone and a few random words every now and again like "blah, blah,blah, harp, blah, blah, blah, goddess."

Then we got down to the REAL interesting part and I started paying attention. "The goddess gathered together the last of the humans and transported them up higher than the clouds themselves. That's how Skyloft was created, and that's where we live today."

_Well, no crap Holmes,_ I thought, _I think if we've been living somewhere for our entire lives we'd know what it was called by now!_

Fledge raised his hand and the headmaster nodded at him to go ahead and speak. "Um, w-what's the moral?" he stammered.

"Moral?" Gaebora asked raising an eyebrow.

_ Oh great here we go_, I thought.

"Well Fledge, I don't see how there is a moral to this particular story," he said.

"Hallelujah," I mumbled, only realizing that I had spoken out loud when a few of the other trainees turned to give me dirty looks, which I matched with my evil glare and they all turned and pretended they hadn't heard anything.

Groose ,a.k.a the biggest dope in the world, raised his hand, "sir, what's supposed to be down on the surface?"

"Well Groose, no one knows," the headmaster said, "some say that the world of the Surface is still crawling with demons, if it exists at all that is, and some say that it is full of treasure."

Treasure? Now they were speaking my language! After checking to make sure all eyes were on Gaebora I made my break away. If there was a Surface and anything was on it, particularly treasure, by goddess, I was going to find out about it.

(Links POV)

"Sir, as amazing as all the treasure and stuff sounds, I'm surprised that nobody has gone to look for the Surface. Why is that?" I asked.

The headmaster nodded, "You raise a valid point, Link," he said, "It's because our Loftwings refuse to pass through the cloud barriers. They just stop or pull up whenever they get close. In extreme situations they've even been reported to accidentally toss their riders off in a panic."

"So I see," I said, glancing around. Something was different, I couldn't quite put my finger on it but someone was missing. Then it hit me. Dove was gone and I didn't need more than five seconds to guess where she had gotten to.

Knowing her she had left before a word was spoken about being tossed off your bird and ending up goddess-knows-where, stubborn brat. That being the case, I had to find her before she did something reckless!

Glancing around to be sure I hadn't been followed, I leaped from the pier and whistled for Aedion, who immediately swooped in and caught me on her back.

"Good girl," I said, "What do you say we go somewhere new tonight?"

Aedion gave a small squawk of approval as I gently guided her towards the barrier. The temperature seemed to drop as we neared the clouds. Not that it was anything unusual, it was always colder close to the clouds.

My bird began to screech nervously as we continued to descend. She turned her head so she could see me and gave me a when-are-we-going-back-up-you-moron look.

"Come on girl," I said, "we'll go back up in a minute."

Although she didn't seem quite satisfied with my answer, she turned her head back and focused on the path I was blazing for us. _Almost there!_ I thought.

As soon as Aedion's wings brushed those clouds, she was gone. And I don't mean "gone" in the sense that she gently took me up away from them either. Try to imagine riding a bucking bronco in a room full of those Moon Ball things, which the bull's hooves keep slipping on, and you'll know what "gone" felt like.

She took me up in a ninety degree angle, and going about seventy miles per hour as well. So it's not hard to imagine me losing my grip… bloody bird. I tumbled straight down, I would like to say that I didn't scream but I'd be lying to you if I did.

Suddenly, I landed on something. I lifted my head to see one of Skyloft's knights, who had apparently caught me on her bird before I could fall too far.

"I got her!" she shouted to someone.

Link emerged from somewhere nearby, atop his scarlet Loftwing. "Thank you," he said, "I would hate it if she were to get hurt." He gave me a look that told me he knew I WAS hurt. That big goody two-shoes had done quite a number on my pride by calling the knights to come and rescue me!

"I appreciate you coming to get us as soon as you found out," the knight said, "And you, young lady," she said, her tone changing quite a bit when she addressed me, "I have a feeling that the headmaster would like to have a word with you."

I glared at both of them but said nothing. I suddenly felt that finding out the hard way the surface didn't actually exist and falling forever would be better than finding out what kind of punishment the headmaster would dish out for me.

(Link's POV)

Watching Dove's face as Headmaster Gaebora hands that smart mouth of hers right back to her on a platter is one of the most amusing sights I've ever seen in my life. She wasn't embarrassed though, she was angry. You can always tell when Dove is struggling to hold in a big, black storm cloud full of cuss words and kicking inanimate objects because her face turns all red and see looks like she's about to start shooting death-beams out of her eyes or something.

"…reckless and idiotic!" the headmaster was shouting.

"Sir—" she started to argue.

"I don't want to hear another word out of you!" he shouted, "And, I'll have you know that you'll be helping out to polish shields in the training hall for the rest of the month! Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes headmaster," she replied.

My eyes widened. I'd never seen Dove keep her cool this long, especially when she was this angry.

"Come on Dove," Zelda said, "I'll walk you to your room. We can talk on the way if you feel like it."

Dove nodded and allowed Zelda to lead her out the door, appearing to have calmed down a bit as well.

I ran into Dove later by the training hall. She looked up from the shield she was polishing and glared at me.

"You're gonna pay for this, Bird Boy!" she snapped.

"Can't wait for that," I mumbled to myself as I walked away and left Dove to her work.


	3. Revenge

**Title: Dovetail**

**Author: Silver Neko Baka**

**I would like to thank ****Msfcatlover, Rose Starglen ****and ****Ozlanda ****for reviewing the story. Every little bit of encouragement helps! ^_^ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda, but if the creator were to sell the rights I'd be happy to buy them!**

**Link: Oh goddess! Quick Fi, get our creator on the phone and tell him that he is not to sell Zelda under any circumstances!**

**Fi: *Already dialing***

**Chapter three: Revenge**

_**(Which of course backfires)**_

**O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-*page break goes here!*-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O**

(Dove's POV)

"No race entry while you're serving your punishment. Better luck next year." That's what instructor Owlan said to me when he took my pen out of my hand after catching me trying to sign up for the race.

To say that I was royally ticked off was the understatement of the century. I was SO COMPLETELY ticked off that I swear some grass died in the schools front lawn when I glared at it too hard. THAT'S how mad I was.

Owlan didn't seem to notice of course, probably because Headmaster Gaebora told him to ignore any outburst I might have concerning the matter, a typical action from the old man.

With an angry sigh I flopped onto my bed and stared at the ceiling blankly. "Hey did you hear!" someone shouted, knocking on my open window.

"Shut up!" I growled, "I don't care!"

"But it's REALLY important," the visitor insisted.

I flipped up into a sitting position, "What?" I snapped.

Pippit didn't seem a bit fazed by my current mood (probably because he was used to it). Instead of blurting out his message and getting the heck out of there like any other person would have, he propped his head on one hand and took his sweet time getting down to the point.

"Link's bird's gone missing!" Pippit finally said, "the race has been postponed until we find it and the entire island is looking for it."

"What do I care if his bird's missing?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"Headmaster Gaebora says for you to get out here and join the search," he told me, leaving the window. No sooner had he left then he drifted back into view, "And I'd listen to him if I were you. You can't afford to get another month of work." He advised.

I jumped up, growled at the top of my lungs, and kicked the nearest shelf. A book fell off of it and brained me.

"Ow, darn it!" I shouted

I snatched the book up and was about to throw it against the wall, when an idea hit me. Let's do some math, Link lands me a month of polishing shields, Link's bird mysteriously goes missing, combined these two events equal the perfect opportunity for revenge!

Oh, I'd join the search for Link's bird alright. I'd find the bird before anyone else for that matter. But Link? I wasn't going to be the only one who was miserable today. He wouldn't be seeing that precious "rare scarlet Loftwing" of his until the race had already been started and won… without him.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

(Link's POV)

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair in an exasperated manner. I wanted to win this race more than anything. Literally, I wanted it more than I've wanted anything in my life!

"You there!" someone shouted, I turned around and ran smack into Groose. An event which of course, caused his buddies to bust up laughing.

"Hey Stink! Watch where you're going!" he snapped.

"Yeah, Stink," Crawlin added, still in the middle of his laughing fit, "Watch where you're going!" (See how lame-brained these dolts are? They can't even come up with their own material!)

"Still can't find your bird yet, huh?" Groose continued, not sounding the least bit sorry about it, "well, that's unfortunate."

I didn't answer so of course, he took it as an invitation to keep running his deep well of a mouth. Half of it I didn't listen to anyway. Have you ever been so tired in the morning that when someone started talking to you all you heard was something that made kind of a "zzzzztt" sound but was actually supposed to be words? Well, that's what Groose starts to sound like after about five minutes of conversation.

"What do you three think you're doing?" Zelda demanded as she walked into the middle of the scene, immediately shutting up the still blabbering Groose.

"Uh oh," Crawlin mumbled, "smells like trouble."

"See ya later, Groose!" the other one shouted before they both took off, abandoning the rather interesting visual of a tongue-tied idiot, an extremely ticked off girl, and an embarrassed boy on his backside in the middle of the street.

"Well, I'm waiting for an answer," she demanded.

"Zelda! I was just—I meant I'm—I was just—" Groose slowed down for a second, which I can only assume to let his marble sized brain catch up with him.

"You were just what?" She asked, placing a hand on her hip.

"I was—" he stuttered, "you know what? I wasn't doing anything!"

I rolled my eyes, not caring whether Groose saw me or not. _There goes one big, dumb goose of a guy,_ I thought as I watched him storm away and then take to the skies on his black Loftwing.

"Oh, get up off the ground," Zelda sighed, grabbing my arm and pulling me to my feet.

"Thanks for that," I said, brushing the dirt off my pants, "Between him and Dove, I'm not sure who's worse. No wait I take that back, I DO know which one's worse."

"Just ignore Groose and I'm sure he'll leave you alone after a while," Zelda advised, "As for Dove, I think you might be over exaggerating."

"Me? Over exaggerate?" I asked.

"I just think you don't quite understand where she's coming from," Zelda tried to explain.

"Yeah," I said, "but have you MET Dove? Because I really think that would change your mind."

Zelda sighed and grabbed my arm. "Come on!" she said.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I was dragged behind her.

"To find your bird!" she replied, glancing up at Groose and his cronies, "and I think I might know who has something to do with its disappearance."

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

(Dove's POV)

"Here birdy, birdy!" I called as I flew low, over Skyloft. I knew if I wanted to have any chance of finding that bird for the rest of the island I had to move faster than everyone else, and the only way to do that was to fly as opposed to tramping around on foot.

"Are you looking for Link's bird?" someone called up to me from in front of the training hall.

I landed my bird so I could speak to them better. "What's it to you?" I demanded, before even climbing off Aedion.

"I saw Groose's bird chasing Link's bird up towards the waterfall," he said, "You have to go through this cave to get to the waterfall though and it's pretty dangerous."

"HA!" I shouted, "I eat danger for breakfast! No need to worry about that!" Suddenly I realized if I was going to "eat danger for breakfast" I'd have to find a weapon.

The guy by the training hall snickered, but he stopped when he caught me giving him the evil eye. "U-um, you might want to ask if you can borrow a sword!" he gasped.

"Say," I said as soon as the thought hit me, "Where's Link in all this ruckus? If you had the information I assume he would have been the first one you told about what you saw.

"Hm?" the man said thoughtfully, "Oh yeah, he came charging through here few minutes ago! I pointed him in that direction, got him a sword before heading up there though, 'cause he's a smart fellow like that. I'd wager he's probably heading up to that waterfall right now."

Darn! I could see my window of opportunity getting dimmer and dimmer. Yeah, I think night was definitely falling in the world of opportunities. If Link was headed up there right now then I had to move!

I raced past the guy and flung open the door to the training hall. Before it swung shut again I thought I heard him mumble something that sounded suspiciously like "what? No thank you?"

I completely ignored the master of the training hall, even when he called out to me. My mad dash for the supply room was the only thing that was important to me at the time.

I snatched up the first sword I saw, which happened to be pretty banged up. _Hey, it's just a piece of metal! _I thought to myself, _what does it matter if it's a little banged up? It'll still cut stuff._ Or at least I hoped it would, but in the interest of keeping all four of my limbs attached to my body, I was reluctant to test my theory.

"Hey hold it there!" the teacher shouted, "You can't take a sword out of here, I could get in trouble!"

"But sir," I began, "I need to help Link find his bird!"

"Link's already come through here, shouting that he knows where the bird is," he informed me, "it's not exactly a two person job."

"But—" I started to argue again but the teacher simply jabbed his thumb in the direction of the training room.

"Go put it back," he ordered.

With a sigh I scooted back to the training room. However, I had no intention of putting that sword back. _I'm a pretty good actress, if I do say so myself, _I thought as I made my escape out of the open store room window.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

(Still Dove's POV)

I arrived at the waterfall to find that the gate to the cave was already destroyed. However, I was relieved to see that there were no footprints in the sand on the inside. Link must have had to turn around and go back for something, my first lucky break of the day.

For the first few minutes of trekking through the tunnel, I wondered what all the big fuss about taking a sword with you was. After all, I had seen not a single monster since my entrance.

No sooner had I begun wondering, when the nearest puddle of water reached up and grabbed me by the leg. Without even thinking I swung my sword at it. The good news was, it let go. The bad news was, apparently there IS a difference between a damaged sword and a good, sharp sword. The former, no matter how hard it was swung, did little more than knock you for a loop, and enrage whatever you just whacked with it.

That being said, I believed that it was time to fall back on plan B. I think we're all familiar with plan B but let's just briefly go over it to be sure. You put one foot in front of the other very, very quickly to propel yourself in the opposite direction of the person or creature you just attacked.

After… um… initiating plan B. I soon found myself on the other side of the tunnel, with sand in my hair and monster gunk on my pant leg.

"A chigger with wooden teeth bites harder than this thing!" I shouted, angrily waving the useless sword before tossing it over the edge. Oh well, I hopped the master of the training hall wouldn't miss one bent sword.

A bird squawked to my right and I looked over. I couldn't believe my luck. Link's bird was there and he was all mine for the taking.

I ran over to the boards keeping him inside the cavern he was trapped in and tried to undo the ropes. "Come on," I grumbled, "I don't have time for this! Link will be here any time now!"

I grew more and more frustrated each second the knots refused to give. "Dang!" I grunted, "they may be idiots, but Groose and his friends sure can tie a mean knot!"

I figured this had to be their work because of the message written on one of the boards (which I assumed were taken from the rubbish heap left over when the shed behind the academy collapsed) "Groose was here." Why didn't he just put on a hat that periodically spelled out "hey Link, I stole your bird! Please rearrange my face now!" in neon letters.

"Screw this!" I shouted, taking out my pocket knife and setting to work on the ropes the easy way.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

(Gaebora's POV)

I was absolutely exhausted. Link's bird was nowhere to be found and I was afraid we'd just have to start the race without him.

Looking up, I saw something that shocked me beyond belief. Dove flying on Aedion, leading Link's scarlet Loftwing behind her.

"Dove! Could you come down here please?" I shouted.

Though I couldn't be sure, I thought I heard her scream the word "CRAP!" at the top of her lungs.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

(Dove's POV)

The headmaster had been delighted that I had "rescued" Links bird and had immediately gone to fetch Link. Swell, just swell.

"Look Link, Dove found your bird!" Gaebora exclaimed, "Isn't it wonderful?"

Link took one look at all the sand in my hair and busted up laughing. "I didn't know that it snowed this time of year!"

"Oh, shut up!" I snapped, officially not in the mood to make a snappy comeback.

"Now, now, enough of that!" Gaebora scolded, "Link, we need to get you down to the starting line before the race starts!"

Just then, I felt that the apple of inspiration had just fallen and landed on my head. "Headmaster, since I found Link's bird doesn't that earn me the right to enter the race as well?"

"Nice try," he said, tossing me a polishing cloth, "Better hurry, Dove. Those shields don't clean themselves."

**I hope you liked it! It was a lot of work but personally, I think it turned out pretty good. Thanks for reading **

** ~Silver Neko Baka**


	4. The Tornado

**Title: Dovetail**

**Author: Silver Neko Baka**

**Hello peoples of the internet! I am sad to say that I may not be able to update as frequently because my Social Studies teacher just gave us a new project. Unfortunately, she is also my ELA teacher and she enjoys giving out projects so I'll probably have an English project to do after I turn in my current project on Monday *sad face*. However, I will continue to update as much as my time will allow, so please don't kill me! Also I would like to thank ****Rose Starglen, Msfcatlover, IxAmxJustice, and Piezelle**** for reviewing chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Silver: *is writing***

**Link: Woah, what's up with the ant bites?**

**Silver: -_-" We were playing Blind Man's Bluff at recess and in an attempt to see under the bandana, I crossed my eyes and didn't see the ant hill.**

**Zelda: Well, that's what you get for trying to cheat.**

**Link: Silver, have you ever thought of using some common sense?**

**Sliver: Common sense? Now what would I do with a useless thing like that?**

**Ghirahim: *rolls eyes* Silver does not own Legend of Zelda and her apparent lack of common sense makes me glad of that fact.**

**Sliver: HEY YOU WEENIE! TAKE THAT BACK!**

**Chapter four: The Tornado**

_**(which manages to change everything)**_

****

(Link's POV)

Trumpets blared, calling all the student's who were planning to participate in the race to gather near the south pier. I rushed to meet up with the others. I had been on the other side of the island by the training hall, practicing my sword skills and snickering as I watched Dove polish the shields outside. Fortunately, I don't think she could hear me.

I don't know why she was so surprised when headmaster Gaebora had told her that she still could not compete in the race. After all, she went out flying at night by herself, she tried to pass through the cloud barrier, AND she mouthed off to one of Skyloft's knights when they tried to take her back to the island. That's three MAJOR rules broken right there.

"What are you thinking about, lad?" the master of the training hall asked, coming up behind me.

"Just about Dove," I replied absently.

"What about her, lad?" he asked.

"She's just so ungrateful," I said, thankful for the opportunity to finally speak my mind on the matter, "She could, and probably should, have gotten off a lot worse than she did."

"I have to agree," he said, wincing as the stack of shields fell over, causing Dove to shout a string of words that even the most ruthless sky-pirates wouldn't repeat, "she does seem a bit… dramatic."

"Dramatic is an understatement," I muttered, "her punishment is minor, and she's acting like, 'if I don't push the right button the entire world is doomed!' or something to that effect."

"Well, I know how to deal with people like Dove," he said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"You do? Really?" I asked.

He nodded, "It might not work at first but trust me, it'll work over time."

"What is it?"

"Just be—" the horn blared, cutting him off, "I'll tell you when you get back, lad!" he shouted after me as I ran out the door, "you go win that race!"

So here I was, running down Skyloft's streets as fast as humanly possible. I didn't stop to take a breath until I got to the pier, by then I had arrived looking like the number seven.

Headmaster Gaebora paused whatever announcement he was making to look over at me. "Link, are you alright?" he asked, giving me a sympathetic look.

"Yeah…" I panted, "…fine…me…"

With a gesture that obviously meant "very well then", he returned to going over the rules.

"This bird figurine shall be tied to the leg of this Loftwing," he said, waving a hand towards the yellow bird behind him, "The rules are simple. I will release the Loftwing into the skies and you will all follow it in an attempt to retrieve the figurine."

A whisper rippled through the crowd of eager students. We were all in absolute agreement that for a task that was supposed to enable us to climb one step higher in the ranks of knighthood, it was much too simple. I couldn't help but wonder if the headmaster had gotten enough sleep when he had decided on the challenge.

"The winner of this competition shall receive a gift from the young lady chosen to play the role of the goddess," he continued, "my daughter, Zelda."

Zelda smiled when her name was mentioned and shot me a glance that said "good luck, and you'd better win."

"I've been told that she made the gift herself. My, that should be special."

All the guys in the crowd muttered in agreement. It didn't take an all-powerful sage to know that they all had crushes on the girl. However, Zelda continued to look at me.

"I made it for you," she mouthed.

My face turned bright red and broke out into a dopey grin. "I made it for you", huh? Well now it was settled. I just had to swipe that figurine from that Loftwing.

(Dove's POV)

I finished the last shield and put it on the top of the growing pile in front of me. Why couldn't the headmaster have given me another punishment? Honestly, if curiosity was a sin then I should have been put to death by now!

"He's probably just too lazy to shine his own shield," I muttered, "stupid old goat!"

"Looks good, lass," the training hall's master said, clapping me on the back as I bent down to pick up my jacket, "I reckon that's it for today. Go take a break."

I snatched up my jacket and jerked away from him. "Of course that's it! I don't see anything else that needs to be polished around here, unless you would have me clean the dirt on the path!" I spat, "And I don't require YOU to tell me when I can take a break!" I called, already halfway down the dirt path.

(Link's POV)

_Almost got it!_ I thought.

The bird was just a couple inches away from me, the figurine trailing in the wind behind it. I was going to win! I just had to reach a bit further.

My arm jerked as something solid hit it and then exploded in a shower of liquid. The liquid splashed in my hair and on my clothes, in short, now I was in a REALLY bad mood. I lifted my arm and experimentally sniffed at the substance. Raw eggs?

Another of the disgusting things slapped me in the face moments later. Wiping the egg from my eyes, I angrily looked in the direction of Groose's gang. Another egg hit my Loftwing in the head, which he shook off with an angry screech.

The yellow Loftwing flew upwards, ascending gracefully towards the sun. That was all I needed to give me a brain spark. "You want to play dirty?" I muttered, "Alright, I'll play your game."

I steered my bird upwards until I was above the yellow one and out of the area where the sun wouldn't be in my eyes to the point that it blinded me. Groose's gang tried to follow me in the straight on approach and immediately lost their sense of sight to the sudden bright light.

Lacking the ability to see where they were going and, therefore, to effectively control their birds, they immediately ran smack into the nearest floating hunk of stone. Both they and their birds fell until one of the knights flying along below in case of trouble caught them. When they were alright they, of course, demanded to return to the race. A request that the knights refused to honor as they had witnessed the entire egg throwing episode.

"Good riddance," I said to myself. My Loftwing squawked in what was apparently agreement.

Groose was closing in on the yellow bird now, but I had the advantage. He had to fly at it while blinded by the sun, all I had to do was swoop down and the figure was mine.

As I yanked hard to snap the cord that held the figurine, the other Loftwing gave a squawk of surprise and attempted to shake me off.

"Hey, hold on!" I shouted, doing my best to keep hold of the statue, which was about as easy as trying to hold onto an eel that was covered in butter.

All its struggling caused the cord to snap and the bird, which was obviously glad to get away from that loony human that had been pulling on its tail feathers, hurried back towards Skyloft's pier. I smiled and followed it, leaving an extremely dumbstruck Groose in my wake.

(Still Link's POV)

"I am proud to present the winner of our challenge, who shall be ascending to the phase where he begins training as a knight of Skyloft!" instructor Owlan called, holding my hand up.

I grinned proudly. I had never won anything before and I had to say, it felt pretty good to be on top for once. Plus, I also had my OTHER prize to look forward to, Zelda as she congratulated me at the goddesses' statue.

(Yes, it is still Link's POV. How'd you know?)

"I'm proud of you, Link," Zelda told me, taking the bird figurine and placing it in the open space inside the statue. "Here," she said," taking the sailcloth from around her shoulders, "This is the gift that I worked so hard to make. Take it, it belongs to you now."

"Thanks Zel," I said, gently taking the cloth from her hands. It was very light. So light in fact that I couldn't even begin to imagine how this would slow someone down if they were falling. Zelda must have put an incredible amount of work into this.

"So," she said, "do you know what happens at the END of a knighthood ceremony?"

_Oh boy, here it comes!_ I thought as she approached me. She came as close as she could and wrapped her arms around my neck. "You do know what happens, right?" she asked.

"Uh-huh," I said, barely paying attention.

"Good," she said, moving her face so close to mine that our noses almost touched, "you have to jump!" she laughed, spinning me around and shoving me off the statue.

Fortunately, I had been holding the sailcloth in front of me with both hands at that time, as the action was so unexpected I probably couldn't have reacted fast enough to put it in the proper position otherwise.

_Darn you, Zel!_ I thought as I raised the sailcloth, _do you always have to go messing around with me like that?_

I landed perfectly in the center of the circle in the stone courtyard. Zelda, who was already making her way down the stairs, came to join me.

"Come on, mister champion," she laughed, reaching up and messing with my hair, "let's go for a flight around Skyloft!"

(Dove's POV)

I boredly paced the perimeter of my room, waiting for some awesome event to befall me and cure me of my boredom. Disgusted with my lack of things to do in order to keep myself entertained, I began staring out the window. If you want to know what I saw, here's the summery. Cloud, cloud, cloud, cloud, Link and Zelda out flying together, cloud, cloud—Wait a darn minute! Link and Zelda were out flying together? Did that mean that Link had won the race?

Crap, that WAS what it meant! That was MY spot on the leader board, darn it! That was my spot and now they were out celebrating! Well, this time I was going to get even with Link, and I didn't care if my best friend was watching either!

(Still Dove's POV)

I took Aedion to catch up with them. They were flying a ways away from Skyloft, laughing about goddess knows what.

"So, Link my man," I said, pulling up beside them, "How does it feel not to be a looser for once in your life?"

"Dove!" Zelda scolded.

"Go away Dove," Link growled.

"No I'm not going away," I returned, "and I shall continue to fly beside you two love birds until you admit that you stole my spot in the first place category!"

"I did NOT steal you're spot!" he shouted, "You weren't even COMPETEING!"

"Had I been competing that would have been my spot! Ergo, you stole my spot!" I snapped.

"Dove please—" Zelda started.

"No," I growled, "Don't 'Dove please' me! I have something to say to this guy!"

"Keep it inside your head! I don't want to hear it!"

"Go to—" I started.

"STOP FIGHTING!" Zelda shouted, dragging us both back to reality.

"Why should I—" I began, only to be interrupted again.

"Look out!" Link shouted.

A strong gust of wind almost knocked me off of Aedion. I gripped her feathers tightly as the wind continued to blow. Sudden strong gusts weren't unusual in this part of the sky, but one continuous blast of wind was unheard of.

I forced myself to open my eyes despite the wind stinging them. A huge, black cloud had gathered and moved down wards until it connected with the cloud barrier below. It seemed to travel closer to us as we fought the wind.

"What the heck is that?" I shouted, over the wind it was barely audible though.

"A tornado!" Link shouted, "I—I don't think we can fly fast enough to put any distance between us and it!"

"That's just terrific!" I screamed, "Any other good news you'd like to share?"

"No, but I do have a piece of advice!" he cried, "Hold on to your Loftwings!"

The tornado struck with incredible force. It's quite a shock when you're suddenly and violently tossed and turned and every which direction.

"Zelda!" I shouted in a panic. "Link!" Oh great, now I was officially desperate to see someone.

The force of the wind seemed to tear through my body. I remember seeing a hand stretch out for me and I remember reaching up and taking it before blacking out.

Then I remember nothing.

**Thanks for reading. I'll post again as soon as my schedule will allow. Cookies to anyone who can figure out what Aedion's name is a pun on. **

** ~Silver Neko Baka**


	5. To the Surface We Go!

**Title: Dovetail**

**Author: Silver Neko Baka**

***calmly* Hi everybody! I just want to say that- *angrily* -I. HATE. THE. FREAKIN'. LANARU. MINING. FACILITY!**

**Link: she's PWNED me about a hundred times already.**

**Silver: -_-"**

**Ghirahim: *smirks* Reeeeeeaaaaallllllllyyyyyy?**

**Link: Uh-oh… I don't like that look on his face…**

**Silver: What the heck are YOU smiling about? You lopsided eared freak!**

**Ghirahim: *snickers* I'm simply smiling at the fact that you've done what I've been trying to do for months about a hundred times in ninety minutes.**

**Silver: -_-" you're still a weenie… **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda. If I did I would work for Nintendo and be hatching a brilliant plan to create as console that could transport the player into the game. *sighs* I hope I live to see the day when THAT technology comes around. Also I would like to thank ****Msfcatlover, Rose Starglen and MyPie214 ****for reviewing ^_^!**

**Chapter five: To The Surface We Go!**

_**(And we all thought it didn't exist!)**_

****

(Dove's POV)

I awoke back in my room at the knight's academy. I rubbed my eyes in an attempt to clear my vision and did my best to ignore the terrible headache I had. Link had apparently recovered from the experience more quickly than I, because he was over sitting at my desk chatting away with headmaster Gaebora.

"You ninny!" I shouted, throwing my pillow across the room at him, "This is all your fault! If you hadn't taken my spot in that race I NEVER would have ended up in the middle of that!"

Link easily moved to dodge the pillow and reached up to rub the bridge of his nose and corners of his eyes. Apparently he hadn't made it out of there without a bit of a headache either. Good, he deserved that much, the lousy punk.

"Dove you apologize for that at once and thank Link for saving you!" Gaebora barked.

I unclenched my fist and looked at him like he had just dropped down from Mars. Link just sat there and smiled in a that's-right-now-bow-down-and-kiss-the-ground-I-walk-on kind of way.

"You?" I asked in disbelief, "YOU saved me?"

Link grinned proudly. "Now isn't there something you'd like to say to me?" he asked.

"Than—" I started, "Thanks for—" I stopped again and took a deep breath. "THANKS FOR NOTHING!" I shouted.

(Link's POV)

My ears twitched with annoyance. "Thanks for nothing?" Now just what the heck was THAT supposed to mean? You'd think that after you'd just saved someone from being torn apart in a tornado or falling to their death, they'd be a bit more grateful than that.

"Thanks…for…NOTHING?" I repeated.

"You saved my butt!" she shouted, "Now I owe you! I don't want to owe you! I want to get even with you, you dork! How am I supposed to do that when I owe you some kind of favor for saving my life?" she shouted.

She continued ranting but I managed to tune most of it out. One good thing did come out of this though, I could hold that favor she owes me over her head for a while.

(Dove's POV)

I was steaming from the ears. That idiot had stolen MY place in that race, and now I OWED him for saving me! Life sucks!

"Well," headmaster Gaebora said, "Even if you two are in a fight, I think you should at least let Link inform you of what took place after you passed out."

"Screw that!" I said jumping up, "Where's Zelda?"

They were both quiet for a few moments, then the headmaster spoke again. "As I said, you may want to hear Link recap what happened."

(Alright! Dramatic flashback sequence time! And General POV)

Link was ripped from the back of his bird by the strong wind. Zelda was right beside him reaching out for his hand. He reached down and his fingertips brushed hers. He was going to do it! He was going to catch her!

She tightly held onto his hand as they continued to fall. What they were going to do about that, he couldn't even begin to think out. After all, it wasn't as if their birds hadn't gotten caught in the tornado with them.

An enormous gust of wind lashed them and yanked Zelda's hand from his. She continued to reach out for him as she fell further and further away. It was over, he had lost his fight against the tornado. Now there was no way he could catch her, he had failed both her and himself. What use was it to fight something so much larger than him if he was merely doing it for himself?

A large shadow appeared below them. Was it the end of the tornado? Were they finally going to escape from its madness? Even if they did, would there be anything to catch them or would all the tales of the surface be nothing more than myths invented to entertain children? If there was really nothing there would they simply fall forever?

Link swallowed hard, deciding that he would much rather be tossed, turned, and torn apart by the wind than continue his downward decent for all eternity. At least if he were killed, he wouldn't have to worry about such things as when his fall would end.

The shadow grew closer and began to take on a shape, the form of what was probably the largest animal Link had ever seen. It continued to swim through the air like a fish, growing closer with each passing second.

It advanced until it was right on top of Zelda. It was then the thought of losing her hit him all over again. The large creature opened its mouth and his friend fell right into it. Closing its mouth once again, the creature swam away.

_That darn animal!_ He thought, _When I make my way out of this mess, I swear to the goddess that I will hunt that thing down and get Zelda back! Darn it! How dare that lousy fish do this!_

Another, barely conscious figure went hurdling past him, Dove. He reached out for her hand. Perhaps she was so battered she didn't recognize who was reaching for her, or perhaps she was just grateful to see anyone (including him), for whatever reason it was, she reached out and grabbed his hand. He held her tightly so she didn't slip free and go spiraling down towards what lie unknown below, like Zelda had.

A flash of bright light blinded him, almost making him loose his concentration and his grip along with it. A female figure, unlike any person he had ever seen before, appeared in front of him.

Their fall seemed to slow and almost stop as she spoke. _"Hero… my master…"_ she said in a strange echoing voice.

With another flash she disappeared, as did the tornado. Now that Link could see the sun, clouds, and surrounding area, he realized that they had never even passed through the barrier. He didn't have long to worry about that as he could feel his own consciousness slipping.

A knight swooped in and caught them as they continued to fall. "You kid's are going to be alright!" he said. And that was the last thing Link heard before he allowed the blackness to envelop him.

(Dove's POV)

I listened until the end, not because I was trying to be polite, because I WASN'T. Simply because of the fact that I found it important that I knew where Zelda had gotten to and how the bloody HECK I had mysteriously awoken back at the academy.

"So," I said after Link concluded his story, "This REALLY makes me feel better! You steal my spot in the race, it's officially YOUR fault that my best friend is goddess-knows-where inside some kind of giant fish, and, what was that last thing… Oh YEAH! I still OWE you, you jerk!"

I fumed for a bit longer, and then Link pointed out a piece of information that didn't improve my mood one bit. "That's funny, you're angry because I saved you. However, if I recall correctly, YOU willingly took MY hand when I offered it to you."

"That tornado flipped my BRAIN upside-down or something! Because I, in no universe know to man in reality or fiction novel, would have taken your hand, had I been fully aware of what I was doing!"

"Now you look here—" Link started.

I stood up and walked to the door with the intention of leaving the room and going off to look for some monster fish.

Link grabbed my shoulder in an attempt to stop me from leaving. I snatched away from him and turned back to face the door. The action caused the sleeve of my shirt to slip down, revealing a small, black, winged hourglass imprinted there.

"Aren't you a little young to be getting tattoos?" headmaster Gaebora asked.

I snatched the sleeve upwards and adjusted it so it would stay on. "Mind your own business, old man!" I snapped, flinging open the door and bolting down the hall, heading for the cool night air outside.

(Still Dove's POV)

The figure appeared to me as soon as I stepped out the door. She was certainly strange looking, and to make things even stranger, her feet didn't touch the ground. She certainly looked like the creature Link had described in his story (though I had attributed that part of the tale to all his being shaken around).

_"You are… not my master…" _she said in the echoing voice Link had described.

"Dove would you get back in here?" Link shouted, exiting the building. He froze when he saw the creature.

"You have mail…" I said uneasily.

_"Hero…"_ she said, looking over at Link, _"I await…you…"_

She drifted further away. Link followed after her and I followed after him.

"What are you doing?" he demanded.

"Puh-lease," I rolled my eyes, "this is the most interesting thing to happen around this dump for years! I'm not letting YOU have all the fun 'hero'"

Link scowled but made no move to stop me from following, probably for three reasons.

He didn't want to argue anymore.

He knew he couldn't talk me down from that ledge, so why bother trying.

His brain was still rattling around in his skull after being shaken up so much. (Although, I could never remember a time when his brain WASN'T rattling around in his skull.)

Rather for any or all of the reasons listed above, as I said before, he didn't stop

me. This blue girl was getting on my nerves though. Every time we got close enough to get a good look at her, she'd float further away. I know she wanted us, er, mister "hero" (oh goddess, that'll never stop being funny) to follow her, but come ON! The least she could do was SLOW DOWN FOR A FREAKIN' SECOND! The only consolation, Link was finally as ticked as I was.

"Okay," he panted when we reached the goddesses statue, "Let's—Let's take… a—a brea…ther…"

"Agreed," I gasped, "remind me… to—to punch myself later for—for that action!"

The blue figure stopped in front of the stone statue and said something weird that sounded like _"Analyses concluded, there is a ninety five percent chance that it will be two minutes before these humans have recuperated enough to continue following."_

It sounded really weird, but I was a bit too preoccupied with trying to breath to ask what the H-E-Double-Hockey-Sticks she was babbling about.

Ironically, two minutes later Link and I stood up to continue pursuing the creature. It would have been easier, had it not made its next action look like it was completely possible and there was absolutely NO way you could get hurt while attempting it.

It floated straight through the statue. Now normally I'd think that was pretty weird, but since this entire day had been a bit Twilight Zone-y it suddenly didn't seem like it was all that illogical. I then had one of the most embarrassing moments of my life, I attempted to follow it.

"Ouch!" I shouted as I smacked into the statue and landed on my rear in the middle of the path.

Link walked past me and examined the statue, which then opened like a door. "Are you coming?" he asked, entering the room.

I stood up in a huff. "Oh so now you decide to open, you bloody statue!" I gave it an angry kick (which of course backfired) and followed Link inside while trying to put as little of my weight as possible on my throbbing foot.

(Link's POV)

I descended the short staircase that lead to the chamber inside the statue. I was shocked, the chamber seemed huge to be inside the base of the goddess' statue. The blue figure drifted over to a magnificent sword stuck in a pedestal in the center of the chamber then disappeared.

"Wait!" I shouted, rushing over to the sword.

_"My master approaches,"_ it spoke. I stumbled back a few steps. _"You must… pull me from the pedestal…"_

Okay, a talking sword inside a big, empty chamber, which I assumed that nobody, had ever happened upon before. Nope, there's absolutely nothing strange or creepy about that!

"So 'master' what are you waiting for?" Dove said sarcastically, "Pull the dang sword out of the pedestal!"

I swallowed hard and approached the sword once again. _"Master…"_ it spoke again.

Somewhere behind me Dove snickered with amusement, but I managed to ignore her. I reached down for the hilt, which fit comfortably in my hand, like it had been crafted especially for me. I pulled with all my strength but it turned out that it wasn't necessary because the sword slipped out easily.

_"You must… raise me skyward and strike the symbol across the room…"_

Raise it skyward and strike the symbol across the room? Now how the heck was I supposed to do that? The key part of the phrase "strike the symbol across the room" was "across the room!" How was I supposed to do that from where I was standing?

Never the less, I did as I was instructed. I felt an enormous power serge through the blade, and that's when I figured out that this strength was going to enable me to do just as the sword had said.

As if someone was standing behind me guiding my swing, I expertly swung it in a perfect arc. A beam of pure light shot from it and the dulled symbol across the room became a sparkling crystal. A stone frame arose from the floor underneath it.

_"If my memories serve me, you are Link, are you not?" _the blue figure spoke, reappearing from inside the hilt of the sword.

I replied with something truly intelligent like, "umm…"

_"The goddess crafted me and gave me my memories so that I may serve my master, the chosen hero that would eventually appear. She called me 'Fi'"_ A stone tablet appeared out of thin air in front of her, _"Take this and place it in the frame ahead of you, master."_

I did as I was told and a blinding flash of light suddenly enveloped the entire chamber. I covered my eyes until it cleared and I could see once more.

_"The stone tablets act as keys to the forgotten land. There is a one hundred percent chance that a portal to the surface world has opened in the cloud barriers that surround this island."_

I blinked in confusion. "The forgotten world?" I asked, "Then that means the surface was more than a myth all this time!"

(Dove's POV)

So, that surface place was real huh? Then did that mean all the treasure and stuff that was supposed to be down there was real as well?

"Well, well, I never thought I'd see this sight in MY lifetime," headmaster Gaebora said, entering the chamber.

He stopped in the middle of the room and gazed at that 'Fi' thing for a minute. "Incredible," he gaped.

_"Master Link, I sense that you are in no danger from this particular human,"_ she stated.

"I'm in—" he started, "well of course I'm not in danger! He's my headmaster!"

_"I was created to analyze surroundings, serve as you're guide to the world below, and advise you."_ she said in her strange voice, _"I care nothing about your relationships with these other humans. That is not in my design."_

"Very blunt, isn't she?" I rolled my eyes.

"The headmasters of this school were given the task of guarding this sacred chamber, in case the hero of legend appeared. However, I never imagined these events would come to pass during my generation!" his face practically glowed with excitement.

"Chosen hero?" Link inquired.

"Now, now, I'm sure you're tired after all the excitement today! Let's leave that for tomorrow," he said.

_"Master I conclude a fifty percent increase in your chances of locating the Spirit Maiden, or as you call her "Zelda", if you rest tonight and set out later."_

"Yes, yes, this, er, spirit, seems to be speaking logically of the matter at hand. I'll open the library for you tomorrow so that you might do some research on the legend of the goddess' chosen hero. And, of course, you must gather supplies before you set off," he finally stopped to take a breath before turning to me, "and you, you're still serving the punishment I gave you for sneaking out and yet you STILL get yourself into more trouble! I won't have any more of these ridiculous antics! To ensure you learn your lesson, I'm ordering you to help Link with his quest on the surface!"

I felt like I was trying to swallow a rock the size of Neptune. I think I'd rather have a bookshelf fall on me and kill me than be partnered with Link in a quest that could last who knows how long!

"I'm not—" I started to protest.

"You're going down to the surface to help Link find my daughter if I have to haul you to the edge of the North Pier and push you off myself!" he barked.

I sighed. Life could play some cruel jokes sometimes. Unfortunately, life had a bit of help from my headmaster this time around.

**Sorry about the long, and rather boring chapter. But these events were important so I had to include them in the story. The next chapter will involve their journey to the surface. Let me know what you thought about me writing Fi's character because it's a LOT harder than you think to write the part of a character who expresses NO emotion throughout the entire game. **

**Dove has an hourglass tattoo on her arm O_O what's all that about then? *evil laugh***

**Until next time peoples of the internet!**

** ~Silver Neko Baka**


	6. Bangs, Clangs, and Green Lights

**Title: Dovetail**

**Author: Silver Neko Baka**

**I have returned! MWAHAHAHAHA! **

**Disclaimer: **

**Ghirahim: *sulking***

**Silver: Hey, what the heck's wrong with you?**

**Ghirahim: I have an objection to how those stupid game designers make my sword appear?**

**Silver: What's wrong with it? All you do is snap your fingers!**

**Ghirahim: That's my POINT! It's not very realistic!**

**Silver: And?**

**Ghirahim: Can't you find a way to change it in your story?**

**Silver: Change it how?**

**Ghirahim: I don't know! I pull it out of the floor or the wall! It drops from the ceiling—**

**Silver: And stabs you through your pointed head? -_-;**

**Ghirahim: You know, I don't think you're taking me seriously!**

**Silver: Oh really? Whatever gave you THAT idea? Perhaps we'll just have Sir Walter Raleigh randomly appear and present it to you inside a magical potato. *up in Ghirahim's face* THAT IS IF YOU WANT REALISM! **

**Ghirahim: O_O …forget I asked…**

**Link: Silver does not own Legend of Zelda. If she did, I'd be afraid of how we all came by our swords.**

**Chapter 6: Bangs, Clangs, and Green Lights**

_**(In which Link gets Dove ticked off at him again)**_

(Link's POV)

To say that I wasn't looking forward to setting off on my "legendary journey" that morning was the understatement of the century. In fact I was so far past "not looking forward to it" I couldn't have seen "not looking forward to it" behind me if I looked for it with a telescope.

I had spent all night last night digging up every bit of information I could on the "hero of legend" (under Fi's instruction of course). I can honestly say, I spent more time listening to the spirit of the sword analyze, conclude, and fill in portions of the story that had been lost over the years than I did with the actual reading and research. For someone who's as emotionless as a robot, she certainly can talk your ear off.

Apparently, I had fallen asleep without even noticing, as I woke up in the library with Fi staring at me, something I found creepy as heck.

_"__Did __you __enjoy __your __rest __master?__"_ she inquired.

"Yeah," I yawned, "Although, I would have enjoyed it more if a certain SOMEBODY hadn't been staring at me the entire time!"

_"__Hmm__… __you __humans __behave __strangely,__"_ she observed, _"__Perhaps __I __should __make __note __of __these __behavior __patterns.__"_

"You don't have to—" I began.

_"__Notes __committed __to __my __memory __banks,__" _she said, _"__Humans __do __not __enjoy __being __stared __at __while __sleeping __and __may __use __vague __comments __and __extreme __amounts __of __sarcasm __upon __awakening __if __such __events __come __to __pass.__"_

"Oh joy," I mumbled, rolling my eyes before standing and exiting the room.

(Dove's POV)

_BANG!_

That was the rather obnoxious sound I awoke to that morning. I groaned and rolled over, hoping the sound had stopped.

_BANG!_

"Shut up out there!" I grumbled, my head to full of sleep to shout at the person.

_BANG!_

I shoved the pillow over my head.

_BANG! __WUMPH!_

I threw the pillow to the floor and stomped over to the door, not at all happy at the fact that I had just been awakened by whoever was out there and their dang bangs and crashes.

"What?" I snarled, sticking my head out the door.

"What!" Link exclaimed, snapping awake.

He looked at me and then down at the floor where he had just fallen out asleep while walking. Link's face turned red with embarrassment.

"Oh, um… good morning, Dove." He said.

I glanced at him one last time. "Don't sleep on the floor, you idiot!" I snapped, slamming the door in his face.

Link sat there in the hall, staring at the closed door and wondering what the heck had just happened. I really didn't care if that fool sat out there all night. As long as he didn't wake me up again, I wouldn't tear his head off.

(Dove's POV the next morning)

I'm pleased to say that Link never woke me up again after that. However, on a not-so-light note, I would have preferred a wake-up call from Mister BANG, BANG, BANG to the way Pipit woke me up that morning.

I don't know about anyone else out there but being awakened by someone playing a trumpet at your window at seven in the morning is not how I like to start MY day!

Pipit removed the trumpet, which I assumed came from the storage room where the instruments and such for the wing ceremonies were kept. Although, at that point I really wouldn't have given a care if the goddess herself had given it to him.

I opened the window and glared at him. "What?" I demanded.

"What do you mean 'what'?" he asked smugly, "Link's by the door waiting for you already. He wants to have time to stop at the bazaar before you two set off."

"Well whoopdee freakin' doo for him," I said, starting to close the window.

Pipit caught the closing window with the trumpet (probably because he knew the second he put his hand up there I'd slam it in the window). "Where do you think YOU'RE going?"

"Link goes to the bazaar," I stated, "and I go back to sleep."

"Uh, WRONG!" Pipit said, "the headmaster wants you to buy supplies for yourself as well."

"Yeah?" I asked, "Screw HIM! I'm going back to bed."

Pipit raised the trumpet to his lips and began blasting away at loud, awkward notes that obviously were NEVER meant to go together and could clue anyone within a half-mile radius into the fact that this person apparently did NOT know how to play the trumpet. Annoyed, I reached through the window, snatched the trumpet away from him and tossed it across the room to join all the other crap I was too lazy to clean up, then I proceeded to slam the window in his face.

I flopped down on my bed once again and closed my eyes to return to sleep when someone started banging on something. I glanced over at the window, Pipit was no longer there so it couldn't have been him. Then it hit me that someone was banging on the door, not the window.

I moodily stood up and flung the door open only to have someone grab me by the collar of my shirt.

"No more rest for you, Sleeping Beauty," Pipit said, dragging me down the hall to meet up with Link as I cursed and kicked at him the entire way.

(Link's POV)

Dove and I were making our way towards the bazaar to prepare for our departure. I kept glancing behind me to make sure she hadn't run off and gone into hiding somewhere while I wasn't looking.

When Pipit arrived at the front door dragging the outraged girl behind him I did a lousy job of containing my laughter. Now she was mad at me and had resolved to walk five feet behind me and pretend that she didn't know me or have anything to do with me.

"You're highness," I said sarcastically, pulling open the curtain over the entrance to the bazaar.

Dove walked past me without acknowledging me with much more than a shove to the ground. "Shut up, idiot," she mumbled, entering the building.

I climbed up off the ground and dusted myself off. Let's face it folks, a ticked off Dove is something you NEVER want after you.

(Dove's POV)

I tapped my foot impatiently, waiting for Link to be done with whatever purchases he was making in this dump of a market. When he'd tried to pull me along to buy my own supplies I had made it very clear that I intended to do nothing at this bazaar but stand by the exit and look bored.

When he asked me what I intended to do about my supplies I handed him some rupees and told him to get whatever he could. I would have been perfectly content to do my own shopping had it not been for the fact that I HATE that bazaar.

The stuff they sell is crap, the shields break in practically no time at all causing you to go after a constant supply of potions to keep them in one piece, easily causing the poor idiot who bought the shield in the first place to spend a butt-load of money. Plus the people are weird. Like that little dude who sells the shields, he is ALWAYS smiling, it's creepy, I tell you!

Link returned with an armload of supplies, which he immediately filled his bag with. That would have been just fine, had it not been for one little thing.

"Hey moron, where are MY supplies?" I demanded.

Link reached over and placed some rupees in my hand, MY rupees to be precise. "You want the supplies," he said, "you buy them yourself." He slung the bag over his shoulder and gave me a grin that rivaled the shop keepers in terms of creepiness.

I shoved the rupees into my pocket and turned to the door. "Screw that!" I growled, "Let's get the jack outta here!"

Link rolled his eyes. "You're going to regret that later," he said.

"Thank you, all-mighty oracle," I said sarcastically, turning and leaving a rather huffy Link to follow behind me.

(Still Dove's POV)

Jumping off of Skyloft's piers would probably make a normal person have a heart attack. I mean, come on, you're goddess-knows how high up and, unless you'd witnessed the event's back at the goddess's statue, you didn't know if there was anything that was actually UNDER those clouds that were thousands of feet below you.

Growing up on the island above the clouds and having grown accustomed to jumping off of the piers, as I've been doing it my entire life. However, even taking that into consideration, I must admit I felt a bit sick jumping off at that time.

I was uneasy (though I would never admit it) about flying my loftwing that close to the clouds after my last experience with Aedion almost tossing me off about fifty thousand feet up. It was, to my relief, that I found that we didn't actually have to fly through the barrier, as the flashy green light in front of us had opened a hole in the clouds for us.

"Watch me," Link said, "I'll signal you when to jump off."

"I'll jump when I feel like it!" I snapped, "If I feel like jumping off halfway around the world from this point, by-goddess, that's where I'll jump! You got a problem, grasshopper boy?"

Link and I jumped off the birds at that moment, cutting off whatever smart remark he was about to make. However, as soon as he got his train of thought back, he picked up right where we left off.

"Grasshopper boy?" he shouted, "I happen to think I look GOOD in this knight's outfit the headmaster gave me."

"HA! That's a laugh!" I returned, "If you ask me, you look like a green snot-ball! And also—HEY, WHAT THE FLIP!"

Link had grabbed me and was holding on pretty tightly. My first instinct was to bite him, which I did. He then flew in to a frenzy of "Ouch's" and swear words as he fumbled to open his sail cloth.

When he managed to get it open our decent slowed and we landed softly in the middle of a cleared area.

"Do you want to apologize and tell me how fetching I look now?" Link panted, out of breath from all the screaming and cussing he had done.

"Oh, yeah," I smirked.

Link beamed and waited for the complement.

"Would you come a bit closer?" I asked, "so I can tell you how nice you look?"

Link advance until he was right on top of me, still grinning like the idiot he was. I leaned in and looked him in the eye. "Link," I said, giving him the most pleasant smile I could manage. Link had the oh-boy-I've finally humiliated-her look in his eyes. It was then I spun around and kicked him in the stomach.

"What… was that… for?" he gasped, folding like a road map.

"You make a fetching number seven!" I laughed, turning and leaving the extremely angry boy behind me.

(Link's POV)

The pain subsided to the point where I could actually stand up. As soon as that happened, I ran as fast as my legs would allow, after Dove, and tackled her as soon as I got close enough. Unfortunately, the area she was standing on at the time sloped downwards and sent us rolling over and over until we reached the bottom of the incline a good ways below.

I shook my head in my dizziness and noticed, much to my surprise, that it hadn't hurt much at all when I hit the bottom.

"OH, GET OFF OF ME YOU PIECE OF CRAP!" Dove shouted.

I glanced down and saw that I had landed on top of her and that was probably the reason why it hadn't hurt all that much when I hit the ground.

I clumsily stood and staggered over to the left a few paces, as I was still dizzy from the fall. In my dizzy state I failed to notice the stone pillar beside me and smacked into it.

"OW, SON OF A—" I began, clutching my arm. "Stupid piece of crap!" I shouted giving the pillar a big kick (and killing my poor right foot in the process).

The surrounding area became completely dark and the forest and everything and everyone in it disappeared. I glanced around, confused, but all I could see was the blackness, as if the sun had been swallowed up by some gigantic monster.

"Dove?" I called nervously, "Dove, you're still here, right?"

It was so dark I couldn't even see the ground under my feet. I hesitantly took a few steps forward, not knowing what lay in front of me. "Dove?" I called again, desperate to see someone, anyone, just to ensure that I wasn't truly alone. No one answered, and I had a feeling that nobody would ever answer, it seemed to me that the entire world had died.

I heard a rustling close by and glanced around. "Dove?" I asked hopefully. Nothing was there.

The rustling came once again and I then realized that I was looking everywhere, except for one place, down. I looked down and I swear what I saw made my heart stop for a moment. It wasn't that there was no ground underneath me, I was used to that when I was out flying on my loftwing, it was the huge monster, like the one that carried Zelda off, that was underneath me.

I didn't need an invitation, I turned and ran for it right then, stumbling blindly through the blackness as the creature drew closer. I picked up my pace, running faster than I ever knew was possible. It was then that I stumbled and fell.

The creature continued to advance towards me and was upon me before I could climb to my feet. It opened its mouth wide and thrust its head towards me.

"ZELDA, HELP ME!" I shouted, closing my eyes tightly.

There was no pain, no anything. The darkness fell away as if someone had just thrown the world's largest blanket off the planet and the world brightened. I opened my eyes, the trees and ground had reappeared, and I was lying in the middle of the clearing.

_Thank __the __goddess!_ I thought, _I__'__m __not __dead! __The __world__'__s __back __to __normal!_ And that's when the screaming started.

(Dove's POV)

Pain tore through my body, staring at my shoulder where the imprint of the hourglass was and spreading from there. Then it stopped as suddenly as it had started and I became aware of someone calling my name.

"Dove!" someone shouted, "Dove!"

I slowly opened my eyes. Link was holding onto me, still calling to me even after my eyes were fully open. I paused a moment before roughly shoving him off of me.

"GET OFF ME, YOU BIG TURD!" I shouted.

He staggered back, surprised at the sudden outburst, but he didn't seem angry at all after he recovered.

"Are you alright?" he asked, obviously concerned.

"Yes, I'm FINE!" I snapped, "I get my greatest kicks from screaming at the top of my lungs!"

"Should we go back to Skyloft and get you checked at the docter?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm fine, ya pansy!" I shoved past him, "now come on! Are we going back up or not?"

(Link's POV)

I reluctantly followed her back up to the top. "Are you sure you don't need a doctor?" I pressed.

She waved her hand to signal that this was no longer open for discussion and continued to walk away. I swallowed whatever comments I had left in me and glanced over at that hourglass tattoo. I must have been hallucinating because the sand in it seemed a bit lower than the first time I had glanced at it.

**Well, I hope you liked the sixth chapter! Please review while I continue to argue with Ghirahim about his sword. **

**Ghirahim: How about I just have it when I confront Link in the first place.**

**Silver: How 'bout I punch your lights out?**

**Peace out, yo!**

**~Silver Neko Baka**


	7. Fate

**Title: Dovetail**

**Author: Silver Neko Baka**

** I have returned and I am happy to announce that Ghirahim's sword is still appearing out of god-knows-where and not falling from the ceiling or being presented to him by Sir Walter Raleigh. Aren't you glad? I know I am! On with the fic!**

**Chapter 7: Fate**

_**(Which Dove apparently believes in)**_

(Link's POV)

I continued to protest carrying on with our journey until Dove was at least checked by a decent doctor, but she wouldn't hear any of it. I was getting frustrated with her. Anyone with even HALF the sense a normal person should have would have gone to see a doctor after their pain passed. Unfortunately, Dove apparently had slightly less than half a normal person's sense.

"I think you should really—" I began.

"I don't wanna hear it!" she shouted, "I'm FINE! Now would you let that information work its way into that thick head of yours?"

I really hadn't wanted to resort to what I did next, but it was clear that Dove wasn't going with me to see a doctor unless I forced her to come with me. Let me make myself clear right now, if you think I was worried about her because I was fond of her then you are sadly mistaken. However, I didn't dislike her enough to risk being too far away from the opening in the barrier to get help if her pain came back.

"MY thick head?" I asked, scooping her up and charging towards the portal back to Skyloft, "If ANYONE has a thick head it's you! Get this through that diamond skull of yours, .!"

From the way she was acting I actually thought she was going to stop flailing around and let me take her back home. Can you spell "idiotic ideals"?

You probably wouldn't have had time to even if you tried, because before you could get past the "I" in "idiotic" your progress would have been halted by the image of Dove slamming her fist into my nose, vaulting out of my arms, and tearing towards the door of the nearby building.

"Do you have a powerful drug in that bag of yours?" she called over her shoulder, "because you're gonna need it to get me to come back to Skyloft with you!"

"Get over here!" I shouted, grabbing her by the jacket like she was a naughty child just as she worked the large door open.

As I said, I grabbed her by the JACKET, meaning that as soon as I took hold of it, she slipped her arms out of the sleeves and continued running. Disgusted with the entire ordeal, I flung the black jacket to the ground and squeezed through the barely open door after her.

(General POV)

Have you ever seen one of those old Disney cartoons where the Roadrunner and Wiley Coyote are running around and the scenery's flashing past with those dust buds moving in the background? If you have, you would have laughed at the scene before you, because it was pretty darn close.

A small figure sat at the top of the stairs that lay at the end of the hall, observing the scene before them. With a sigh they shook their head. Faith in their chosen hero was something they had to have, but judging from the scene before them, that faith would appear easier in thought than reality.

(Dove's POV)

"Come here you!" Link shouted, grabbing at me and failing miserably.

"NEVER, YOU PINE TREE!" I shouted.

"I SAID STOP WITH THE GREEN JOKES!" he ranted.

"I'll tell all the 'green' jokes I want and there's nothing you can do about it, you floppy-haired leprechaun!" I retorted.

I ran up the nearby stairs in an attempt to shake him and wound up landing with a flop on my face after he dived after me and took hold of my foot.

"Ow!" I complained, "LET GO OF ME YOU ROOSTER HEAD!"

"Oh so now we're making hair jokes, are we?" he demanded, "Save it for Groose!"

"Eh-hem!" someone cleared their throat, "If you're quite done, I suggest you stand up like you have some sense!"

(Link's POV)

I glanced up from my spot on the floor and saw the speaker was an extremely elderly looking woman. She seemed patient enough to wait for us to stop wrestling with each other, but for a split second I swore I saw a look in her eye that said "what a pair of dunces."

"My apologies, m'am." I said, smiling and bowing politely in an attempt to lighten the mood.

I heard Dove make a sound like a ticked off cat when she stood up beside me and mutter something about "stupid, droopy-hatted punks." A comment that prompted me to stomp on her foot only seconds after it came out.

"No hard feelings on the matter," the woman replied, either not hearing (or pretending not to hear) the colorful language that Dove was spouting behind me. "Tell, me traveler, what is your name?"

"My name is Link," I told her, "and the idiot behind me is Dove. OW!" I shouted as a fist made contact with the back of my head.

"Who're YOU calling an idiot, moron?" she demanded.

The woman continued without paying Dove any heed. "Quite an interesting sword," the persisted, "I sense that you've gained control of the Skyward Strike already. Quite a feat, I must say. The sword of legend is now yours to command. It serves as only further proof that you are the one chosen to carry the holy blade, the goddess sword."

Dove snorted with laughter. "Chosen one," she snickered, "That'll never stop being funny!"

"How long I've sat waiting for you so I could act as your guide," she continued, "You stand inside the sealed temple, a structure built by the goddess centuries ago. As you may have already guessed from the information that Fi provided you with, your arrival here was predestined."

"I don't believe in fate," I said, "I'm sorry, m'am. But it's never been in my believes."

"You're a moron!" Dove suddenly shouted behind me.

"Excuse me?" I asked, a bit shocked by the sudden outburst.

"Some of us know," she said, "some of us have seen. Some of us cannot change what is to come no matter how hard we try! Now tell me that this isn't fate!" she shouted, turning her back to me in a huff.

_Dove believes in fate? _I thought, _didn't see that coming._

"Just spit it out, you old hag," she growled, "ignore his idiocy!"

The woman seemed to make a face at Dove but continued afterwards. "The spirit maiden descended to this land shortly before the two of you. She arrived in a shower of light."

"Zelda?" I asked.

The woman nodded. "If that is your name for her," she said, "I know you most likely don't want to hear this, but you should listen to the girl, the gears of fate have begun to turn."

I made a face. "Dove?"

"I think Dove may know more then you think she does about such matters," she stated, "However, this is not how it should have been. Your friend should not have arrived in the manner that she did. Darkness attempts to work its way into the fate of which the two of you are a part. You are concerned?"

"Of course!" I answered, "tell me where she is!"

"I understand what you must be feeling, but the girl has her own purpose in all of this, as do you," she said, "She entered the Faron Woods to discover her role in this destiny. You must do the same, Link."

"Thank you!" I nodded, bolting towards the stone door on the other side of the room, "Really, thank you!"

**(Dove's POV)**

I trudged after Link ready to confront whatever was on the other side of the door.

"Young lady!" the woman called after me.

"What do you want?" I demanded.

"Just remember," she said, "At the end of every journey, there is a moral that must be learned."

"Morals," I snorted, "how cheesy!" I mumbled to myself as I stomped out after Link.


	8. Into the Woods

**Hello people. I am pleased to present the next chapter of Dovetail and, indefinitely LESS pleased to once again announce that I do not own Legend of Zelda.**

**Chapter 8: Into the Woods**

**(and other fairy tales)**

**(Dove's POV)**

I stretched and yawned lazily, leaning back against a tree as I watch Link part tall grass by stomping on it. He had been at it for a good half hour and had yet to make much progress.

"Dimwit," I muttered.

Link stopped and wiped the sweat off his face. "What did you just call me?" he demanded.

"I said you're a dimwit!" I snapped, "If we want to get out of here sometime this YEAR, why don't you take your freakin' sword out and slice through that crap?"

Link glared and unsheathe the sword, his eyes betraying his embarrassment. The moron had probably forgotten it was there due to the fact that he wasn't used to having to carry a sword with him everywhere. Wordlessly, he began to work on hacking at the grass. About halfway through the sea of weeds, he turned and gave me an angry look.

"If you really want to speed things up then get off your lazy butt and help!" he growled.

"Well as much as I would LOVE to do that," I said sarcastically, "I don't have a nice, shiny piece of metal to work with, so no thanks!"

Link scowled at this and took his old sword out.

"Hn," I grunted, "You look an awful lot like a piece of grass."

"Is that a threat?" he demanded.

"Probably," I snorted, shooting him a sidelong glance.

He resheathe the practice sword. "Never mind," he said, obviously having second thoughts about his offer.

**(Link's POV)**

I resheathe my sword and used the end of my hat to wipe my face. I had decided that I was going to calm down and at least TRY to get along with Dove. I told myself that if I let every little thing that she said or did bug me, we'd tear each other apart before we found Zelda.

I took a deep breath and calmly turned around. "Alright Dove, let's-" I began.

Before I could finish, said girl shoved me aside. "Move," she said curtly.

Just like that, the calmness that I had established evaporated. I gritted my teeth and stamped my foot childishly.

"Screw you too," I grumbled, stalking off after her.

**(Dove's POV)**

"Come on!" I shouted, glaring at Link from the ledge I had climbed up on.

Link growled loudly and jumped up, catching the edge of the legde with his fingers and pulling himself up. He stood back and dusted off his tunic.

"Hn, about darn time!" I grumbled, stomping off down the path.

"Just what do you mean, 'about darn time'?" he shouted, clenching his fist.

"That you're slow and idiotic," I stated bluntly.

You could practically see a group of flashing, red anime anger symbols appear above his head. "What was that?" he said in a deadly calm tone, "You little runt. I dare you to say that again."

"Ha! If you think you can control this entire mission and tell me exactly what to do just because you're a few years older than me, you've got another thing coming," I told him.

"You little- I'm older than you AND smarter! Ergo, you do have to listen to me!" he answered.

"Well, you got the older part right," I smirked.

"You're rude, annoying, arrogant, and- FOR NAYRU'S LOVE! WATCH OUT!"

I turned just in time to see the world's biggest freakin' knife on a collision course with my head! Link's sword was drawn and thrust in front of me to block the oncoming blade.

The weapon belonged to a medium-sized red monster with sharp teeth and boar-like features. Three more appeared from over the nearby ridge.

Link looked at me. "Can I let you take half of them?" he inquired.

"Hn," I grunted, "Need you ask? Today I settle my debt to you!"

**(Still Dove's POV)**

My fist connected with the club-wielding creature, which gave a snarl of discomfort. It swung again and gave a surprised growl when I ducked underneath it's blow and knocked it's feet out from under it. The creature lost its grip on the club, which fell on its head. There it lay, killed by it's own weapon.

I glanced over at Link, who was currently exchanging sword blows with a heavily armed monster. "Keep your eye on your own battle!" he scolded, taking another swipe at the creature.

I turned to face the second monster, which was readying it's weapon. The blade gleamed in the sun as it lowered it and prepared to charge. My eyes fixed on the blade, I blanked out.

**(Dramatic Flashback Time, Yo!)**

_Gotta run! Gotta find a safe place!_

_ How did this happen? Nothing like this had ever happened before. The creature that had appeared was like nothing we'd ever seen. At least not for real. The stories often spoke of things like that, huge monsters with large, leathery wings, their claws and teeth as sharp as knives and their small, red eyes mercilessly fixed on their prey. _

_ A second creature launched itself from the back of the first, cloaked in black armor and wielding an enormous sword._

_ Gotta run! What's a safe place? Home! Home's a safe place! Home is nice and warm! That's it, I gotta get home!_

_ Made it! There's the front door! But why won't it open? Is it stuck? It's old, it must be stuck! It can't be locked! It just can't!_

_ Where are you? Why won't you come and help? The door's stuck! It's stuck! Can't you tell? Why aren't you coming?_

_ There you are! But why are you way up there? Why are you upstairs at the window? Why are you just standing there? Can't you see me? I'm out here! _

_ "Daddy!"_

_ What is it? Why are you looking at me like that?_

_ "In this world, the strong live and the weak die," he says._

_ I don't get it! Why are you telling me this? Why don't you just let me in?_

_ "Show them!" he shouts, "Prove you're strong! Fight! Fight, Dove!"_

_ Fight? Fight what? I don't know how! Daddy I'm scared! Please! Please help me!_

_ The large armored creature raises its sword and prepares to strike. The blade flashes in the pale moonlight as I tightly close my eyes._

_ "Fight Dove!"_

**(End Flashback)**

A shower of sparks flew as the creature's blade crashed against Link's sword. He pushed back and slipped his sword through a gap in the creature's defense, ending the battle.

"I swear," he said, wiping his blade, "What goes on inside your head?"

I fell over backwards and stared straight ahead, not hearing a word he was saying through the minor state of shock I was in.

"You can be really idiotic sometimes! You know that?" he continued, "All that martial arts crap earlier and I think 'oh, she'll be fine. She knows how to fight!' But you can't even defend yourself against a flimsy knife like that!" he ranted.

A flimsy knife? It looked like a huge word to me. A huge sword wielded by a monster, who forever haunts my dreams.

**Dun, dun, duuuuun! Okay so Dove's afraid of blades, who woulda thought? Also, it looks like Dove's dad had some pretty blunt ideas about how the cycle of life and death is supposed to work.**

**Now I've been looking for character themes, which I'm going to post for the next few chapters. The themes I have so far are Link, Zelda, Fi, ZeLink, Ghirahim, and Dove. If you have one for anyone not mentioned there let me know. I'll be posting one theme per chapter.**

**Link's theme: h t t p:/ /www. youtube. com/ watch?v =V_OaWoatkZ4**

**(remember to remove the spaces y'all! ^_^)**


End file.
